Papa Acachalla
Papa Acachalla (also known by his aliases, Papa Acabimbo '''and '''Scott), is the father of Billy and Sally, played by Venturian He has fought in some sort of war in the past. He is a rather tough man, both mentally and physically strong, rarely afraid of danger (except for lettuce Squirrels). He is also a great marksman and knows basic survival skills. Papa Acachalla Also loves his Winchester rifle, which is his weapon of choice (HL2 Annabelle) It has been stated multiple times that Papa is not the healthiest person, and apparently has not gone to the doctor for a checkup in nearly 25 years. He has also stated that he takes some kind of medication. He also is the 15th doctor and know as the dalek exterminator and daleks run at the sight of him. He has a extremely long life span. And he is made of pure epicness. Relationships Billy Billy is Acachalla's son. According to Papa Acachalla, Billy's father, John Smigglebug, left their son who is not so intelligent at Papa Acachalla's 7-11. He has many stupid ideas, which get him into lots of trouble, and Acachalla almost all the time blames him for it. Acachalla loves Billy like most fathers would, however in earlier episodes he replies that he is not his papa to show his anger at Billy. In later episodes he accepted Billy and reminded him only a few times that he is not his father.(although Papa Acachalla seems to accept his parental role over Billy and Sally.) (Acachella also has threatened to kill Billy several times, as noticed in the Jeff the Killer Mod where the manager says, "Yeah Acacablablah didn't last the day. Some kid named Billy came in and he shot up the place.") Billy played By Homeless Goomba Sally Sally is Acachalla's daughter. Sally, like Billy, is Papa Acachalla's child from her parents leaving them at the 7-11. Acachalla seems to love his daughter like Billy, but gets onto her like he does to Billy but a little more so, even killing her at one point, She, like her brother, gets the two into many mishaps. She often irritates him by her lust for waffles and infant girl personality, however he has used this to his advantage a few times. After a long time, he accepted her but she still irritates him by her stupid behavior in many situations. It is now known that Sally's sister is Sally Betty Jessica who comes to see Sally every once in a while but doesn't seem to take Sally back. Acachalla is left to take care of her in place of her mother and unknown father. Gertrude Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's wife. She is loved by Acachalla (however he dont show it often). He listen to her mostly(except small situation in Dumbbell episode). She takes care of Billy and Sally together with him. They create a happy but yet strange family. Jeremy Acachalla Jeremy Acachalla is Papa Acachala's Brother. He is closed in a basement most likely because of Jeremy's insanity. he hasn't cared about him as much as his adopted children. Eventually a miniature version of Papa Acachalla (Minichalla) killed Jeremy in his basement. Spencer Spencer is a 12-year old boy. He constantly plots to take over the earth. He appears to be a nerd and despises Billy and Gertrude as seen in a few episodes. In the zombie survival map video Acachalla tells Sally to stop bothering Spencer. Somehow Sally managed to annoy him in 50 different ways. Spencer may or may not be related to Papa Acachalla. It is implied that all the Acachalla family hates Spencer. In some videos they talk about Spencer be an alien. As seen in the security guard video he has a love for world of Warcraft. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell is Acachalla's cousin from the Western times. He and Acachalla worked together in a bank robbery, but was killed by the bank teller in the vault, leaving Acachalla alone. When Acachalla is being attacked,sometimes he comes back to haunt him,as he did with a floating bike in the Acachalla family's house garage. HomelessGoomba is still found to do this and switches to a ghost voice to make things scary. Princeton Quagmire Princeton and Acachalla were good friends in the western times. Acachalla came to see Princeton in his town, but Princeton was killed by a foreign exchange student that was left unattended. Weapons Papa Acachalla has used RPG's revolvers and sometimes even a crossbow, but the most classic weapon used by him is a Winchester Rifle(Annabelle from HL2). However Papa Acachalla has also used numerous modern automatic weapons like M4, M16, AK-74 and many more. In a few cases Acachella has used explosives. We dont know much about weaponry used by him in his earlier days (Battles in the war, etc.), but as seen in Gmod: Elevator Source mod the past Acachalla used the same Winchester Rifle as present day Acachalla. In one episode with Sally, he used a Waffle Gun (Gmod Waffle gun video). We can also see that he respects his weapons and in this very episode he reserves the ammo of his Waffle Gun, unlike Sally who wasted all of the ammo by eating all the waffles. Trivia *He love Gertrude(as he confesed dumbbell mod episode). They're married. *On Mondays and Midnights he transforms into Jose Jose Jose Jose, a mexican who is too gorgeous to work, money or doing anything which requires some effort from him which he doesnt want to put in. As Jose Jose Jose Jose he puts big effort to correct the pronunciation of his name by others. *However now in recent videos it seems that Acachalla dont change to Jose Jose Jose Jose cuz Jose was different person. Member of his gang, who was left by Acachalla and sweared that he will seek revange together with Maxwell (as ghosts) *No one knows what his first name is, though in one of the wars he was in, or all of them, he was known by the alias of 'Scott' *He and Billy could have been replaced by Sally and the unnamed father but this was already declined in later episodes. Venturian pronouced himself as Papa Acachalla in the Gmod Fallout weapons video therefore proves that the character is still Acachalla. *Papa Acachalla has a miniature version of himself called Minichalla,who aids Billy and Sally when Papa is absent(Gmod Scary Dark NPC mod video). *He hates Mondays *He has owned monsters trucks which he let Billy drive *He is very old, as he was born in the late 1700's. It is possible that Acachalla is immortal or at least have very big life span in compare to normal humans. *He is one of the most used characters in the VenturianTale role-play, so he is possibly the mascot of VenturianTale *It was said in the camping grounds map video that Papa Acachalla "aint nobodys papa", and that the children just come up to 7-11 saying "Papa Acachalla!", meaning that he is most likely not the legal father of two children. *He hasn't signed any actual adoption papers for Billy or Sally. They just seem to just follow him around thinking he is their papa. *Somehow he is related to Gertrude who is the either the mother or aunt of Billy. *His model in Gmod is of Father Grigori, but was given the name Papa Acachalla by Venturian. *He was in a war. During the elevator source map video, a younger Acachalla joined their elevator power rangers team. He was at a warzone at the time, which reminded current Acachalla of the wartimes. *It was most likely the Vietnam war because Acachalla often refers to situations as "like (in) Vietnam" or something reminds him of "Vietnam" in some way. *In the Papa Acachalla town map video, he owns an "imaginary" gas station. However, there is nothing inside. *He likes very bad and corny movies. *His favorite food are jalapeño cheddar sausages. *He has been married and divorced numerous times. *Papa Acachalla had a crazed brother; Jeremy Acachalla who was left in the basement of Acachalla's home. Later Jeremy got killed by Minichalla (miniature version of Papa Acachalla). *What is intereting about Acachalla and his family is that he survived mutliple apocalypses (mostly zombie ones). He has also survived a few times with Billy and Sally. *Papa Acachalla enjoys root beer. *In the SBikes mod video, we learn Acachalla found Billy in the desert and that he comes from Native Americans, but its also said that Billy was left at 7-11. Perhaps Billy was left in the dessert as a young child, raised by Native Americans, And walked over to 7-11 to begin a NEW life. *He has drawn a face on the back of his head. *His waffle recipe for Sally is a stove, a washing machine, a pot, some shades (a lamp shade), a mattress, 5 blue barrels (the blueberries), a chair, and a bird. *He is a part-time vampire hunter Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Protagonist Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye Category:Idiot Category:Mascot Category:Most Used Category:Father Category:Roleplay Category:Acachalla Family Category:Acachalla Gang